Audi R18 (Audi Sport Team Joest) '16
|manufacturer = Audi |drivetrain = |engine = |torque = |power = 526 BHP |displacement = 4000 cc |length = 4650 mm |width = 1900 mm |height = 1050 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Audi R18 (Audi Sport Team Joest) '16 is a LMP1 race car produced by Audi. It first appears in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was introduced as part of Update 1.06. Two R18s were entered in the 2016 FIA World Endurance Championship, the first (car #7) was driven by André Lotterer, Marcel Fässler, and Benoît Tréluyer, while the second (car #8) was driven by Oliver Jarvis, Lucas di Grassi, and Loïc Duval. The car finished respectively in 5th and 2nd in the Driver's Championship, while Audi finished in 2nd place at the Manufacturers' Championship. The car represented in the game is based on its appearance at the 2016 6 Hours of Bahrain, where the two R18s clinched a 1-2 finish, with car #7 and car #8 finishing the race respectively in 2nd and 1st place. In-game description The Audi R18 is a LMP1 class race machine developed by Audi to compete in the FIA World Endurance Championships (WEC). The first appearance of the race machine dubbed the "R18" was in 2011. This later evolved into the "R18 ultra" in 2012, and the "R18 e-tron quattro" from 2013-2015, continually evolving over its years in competition. The Audi R18 is the successor to this series, but while it carries over the R18 name, this was a very different machine from the past iterations, developed from scratch. First, the aerodyamics were greatly revised. The front center section looks like a very narrow version of the high nose section of an F1 machine. Between this and the left and right fenders there is a wing, also like that of a formula car. The shapes of the front and rear fenders were also changed, with positions and sizes of the wheel housing air outlets changed as well. This car had a very different style from that of the previous R18 e-tron quattro. Another major difference is the engine. While still a 4L turbocharged diesel, the regenerative energy storage device was changed from an electric flywheel to a lithium-ion battery, and the amount of regenerative energy discharge was increased from 4MJ to 6MJ. The output of the front MGU was also greatly increased from 200 kW (268 BHP) to 350 kW (469 BHP). In the 2016 World Endurance Championship Series, 2 cars were entered from Audi Sport Team Joest. The R18 raised constant good results by winning 2 races, placing 2nd in 5 races, and 3rd in 2 races. Ultimately they achieved a respectable 2nd place in the Constructors point rankings for the year. However Audi decided to withdraw from the World Endurance Championship Series from the end of this season. Acquisition GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Audi section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia *This car is classified with an MR drivetrain, despite it having the e-tron quattro all-wheel drive hybrid system that is shared with every hybrid R18 since 2012. Notes Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr.1 Category:Audi Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:LMP Category:Coupes Category:Hybrid cars Category:Turbocharged Cars